Update 11
OVERVIEW Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v2.5.5 and the Shadows of the Hist DLC Game Pack! *Similar to previous ones, this update comes in two parts–the DLC Game Pack and the base game patch. The base game patch will be available to everyone who owns The Elder Scrolls Online and the DLC Game Pack will automatically download with it, allowing you instant access to the new content when you purchase it, or activate an ESO Plus membership. *Anyone who owns ESO and has an active ESO Plus membership will also automatically have access to the Shadows of the Hist DLC Game Pack and the ability to freely dye your costumes. If your ESO Plus membership ends or lapses, you will no longer have access to the DLC Game Pack content and areas, but you will still have any items you earned while you had access. Any dyed costumes will retain their applied dyes as well. *If you do not have an active ESO Plus membership, you can purchase Shadows of the Hist for 1,500 crowns via the in-game Crown Store. *In this update, you'll be able to conquer two all-new 4 player dungeons – the Cradle of Shadows and Ruins of Mazzatun. These dungeons offer new item sets, skins, Monster Masks and achievements! *The base game patch features a number of exciting new features including character re-customization through the new Style Parlor, the town capture system in Cyrodiil, improvements to existing Trials, and more. In addition, we've made several adjustments to the racial passives, and also increased the Champion Point cap to 531. You'll also find we've made several fixes and improvements to existing content as well. *We hope you have fun with our latest update, which is approximately 4.6GB in size. Enjoy! NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES DLC Game Pack Two New Dungeons Grab three friends and prepare to take on the Cradle of Shadows and Ruins of Mazzatun, two all-new Argonian-themed dungeons found in Shadowfen that make up the Shadows of the Hist DLC Game Pack. These dungeons scale to the group leader's level, just like every other dungeon in ESO, and offer a Normal and Veteran mode and new item sets to collect. Here are a few details about each: Cradle of Shadows The Argonians of the Dark Brotherhood need your help against a cadre of rogue assassins who threaten to hurl all of Black Marsh into bloody chaos. Fight your way into the Cradle of Shadows to uncloak the secrets of the twisted Silken Ring! The Cradle of Shadows dungeon features three new item sets, challenging new achievements with an appearance reward, and a new monster mask set. Ruins of Mazzatun Venture into Mazzatun, the "Puzzle City" of the Xit-Xaht tribe of Argonians, who have been forcing other Lizardfolk to work as slave labor on a project that has driven their masters … mad! Can you free them in time? The Ruins of Mazzatun dungeon features three new item sets, challenging new achievements with an appearance reward, and a new monster mask set. New Monster Masks *Two new Monster Mask sets are being introduced in Update 11—both are attainable in the new Shadows of the Hist dungeons. *The headpieces for Mighty Chudan's Monster Mask set can be obtained by defeating the final boss of the Ruins of Mazzatun. *The headpieces for Velidreth's Monster Mask set can be obtained by defeating the final boss of the Cradle of Shadows. *The shoulder pieces for both Monster Mask sets can be found in the Undaunted Pledge chests. New Item Sets *There are six new item sets being introduced in Update 11. Here are the details: *Three new sets are available from the Ruins of Mazzatun dungeon: Aspect of Mazzatun, Amberplasm, and Heem-Jas' Retribution. *Three new sets are available from the Cradle of Shadows dungeon: Hand of Mephala, Gossamer, and Widowmaker. *For both dungeons, these set items can be obtained by defeating the bosses found in those dungeons, and by completing the non-repeatable quest for each dungeon. Four New Motifs *There are four new Motifs coming to Tamriel: Dark Brotherhood Motif, dro-m'Athra Motif, Minotaur Motif, and Order of the Hour. *Chapters of the Dark Brotherhood style motif - or, rarely, the full Motif Book - can be obtained by completing Sacraments for the Dark Brotherhood. *Black Beeswax, the Dark Brotherhood Style Item, can be obtained by completing Dark Brotherhood Contracts. *Chapters of the dro-m'Athra style motif - or, rarely, the full Motif Book - can be obtained by completing the quest to clear the Maw of Lorkhaj. *Defiled Whiskers, the Style Item for the dro-m'Athra style, can be obtained from the quest to clear the Maw of Lorkhaj, or from defeating the bosses of the Maw of Lorkhaj - rarely on Normal mode, guaranteed from every boss on Veteran mode, and with multiples from Rakkhat on Veteran Hard mode. *Chapters of the Minotaur style motif, or rarely the full Motif Book, occasionally from the Daily Quest to kill the Minotaur boss in the Gold Coast. *The Daily Quest to kill the Minotaur boss in the Gold Coast, and killing the Minotaur group boss, will occasionally drop Oxblood Fungus, the full Style Item. *You can obtain Oxblood Fungus Spores, the raw version of the Style Item, rarely from killing lesser Minotaurs all over the Gold Coast. *Chapters of the Order of the Hour style motif, or rarely the full Motif Book, occasionally drop from the Daily Quest to kill the champions of the Kvatch Arena. *Pearl Sand, the full style item, can always be obtained from the Daily Quest to kill the champions of the Kvatch Arena, or occasionally from the Kvatch Arena champions themselves. *Grains of Pearl Sand, the raw version of the style item, can be found in resource nodes throughout the Gold Coast. NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES Base Game Patch Hel Ra Citadel and Aetherian Archive Improvements *Venture once again into Hel Ra Citadel and Aetherian Archive! *Both Trials now feature a Normal and Veteran version. *Monsters have had their difficulty increased, as well as the level of their rewards. *Both Trials will scale to the level of the group leader, much like Dungeons do currently. *When you start the Trial at max level (Champion 160) in Veteran mode, you will qualify for the Leaderboards. *Items and Weapon Sets obtained in the Trial have been updated to scale up to max level, which is Champion 160. *We've also updated the itemization in the Aetherian Archive and Hel Ra Citadel Trials. *The Stygian set, which was formerly found in Hel Ra Citadel, has been replaced with the Hide of the Werewolf set. *The Necromancer set has been removed from the drops in question, and will not be sourced from either Trial. It will, however, be sourced in a different way in a future update. Below are the sets that can be sourced from each Trial: Aetherian Archive: *Darkstride *Ice Furnace *Necropotence *Storm Knight *Warlock *Werewolf Hide Hel Ra Citadel: *Akaviri Dragonguard *Nikulas *Red Mountain *Salvation *Silks of the Sun *Syrabane's Grip Dragonstar Arena Improvements Test your strength against the denizens of the Dragonstar Arena! *Monsters have had their difficulty increased, as well as the level of their rewards. *Items and Weapon Sets obtained in the Arena have been updated to scale up to max level, which is Champion 160. *Four older item sets have been updated, and drop in Dragonstar Arena at Champion 160. They are: **Archer's Mind **Destruction Master **Footman **Healer Name Change (Crown Store) *You can now change your character's name using Name Change Tokens from the Crown Store! *Once purchased these tokens are utilized at the Character Select screen to select a new name for one character. *The token will not be consumed until a valid name is successfully chosen. *If you cancel the change, you will retain your token. Appearance and Race Change (Crown Store) *In addition to changing character names, you can now change your characters' appearance as well as their race. Appearance and Race Change Tokens are available through the Crown Store and as with Name Change Tokens, are utilized at the Character Select screen. *Appearance change allows for complete modification of the character's appearance, including but not limited to hair styles and colors, adornments, face and body markings, facial features, eye color, age, body and face shape, as well as selected voice. Race Change Tokens take this a step further, allowing for the character to become any valid available race for the character and account. (Note: The Imperial Race and the Any Race, Any Alliance upgrades may be required in some circumstances.) *When changing your character's race, any Skill Points spent on the Racial Skill Line will be refunded and the progress made in that Skill Line will be transferred to the new race. Dye Stamps (Crown Store) *You can now purchase consumable Dye Stamps from the Crown Store. *Each Dye Stamp comes preset with specific colors and color order—they can be applied to your Costumes and Hats, regardless of whether or not you have unlocked the associated dye colors via the Achievement System. *You can purchase multiple of the same Dye Stamp and store them in stacks in your bank for later use. You can preview the new look prior to purchase and prior to application of the Dye Stamp. *Rare dyes unlocked from achievements are not available on dye stamps. However, other colors that are unavailable as Dyes may be. *Dye Stamps will cycle out of availability regularly to introduce others. Beginning in September, there will be a weekly cadence. Until then, the following Dye Stamps will be available with this patch: *Forest: Grape Garden *Necrotic: Vibrant Mid Year Hues *Hoarfrost: Purple and Dignity *Alchemical: Olive Dragoon *Autumn: Hearthfire Vixen *Necrotic: Encumbered Magenta *First Frost: Cranberry Cake *Forest: Mauve Coffee *Autumn: Ash Yam *Hoarfrost: Sandcastle and Grit *First Frost: Tooled Leather *Alchemical: Olive and Merlot Costume Dyeing (Exclusive to ESO Plus) *ESO Plus members can now dye their costumes (and hats!) via a new tab at any Dye Station using any dyes they've unlocked via achievements. *This works the same as armor dyeing. *The applied dye pattern is unique on a per-character basis, allowing you to use the same unlocked collectible costumes and hats on multiple characters with independent dye color customization. Trade Bind-on-Pickup Items in Dungeons & Trials to Group Members *Equipment looted while in a Dungeon or Trial group can now be traded to active group members up to two hours after being looted. *Group members must have been present when the items dropped, and in the instance (if applicable), in order for trading to be an option. *Items that can be traded will have modified tooltips indicating how long they can be traded for, as well as to whom. *Not all items that are bind-on-pickup can be traded. Monster Set shoulder pieces, for example, are not tradeable by design. *This system is not exclusive to Dungeons and Trials—the system is universal, but most of our bind-on-pickup items that are tradeable do drop in Dungeons and Trials. Cyrodiil Town Capture Introducing the long-requested addition of captureable towns in Cyrodiil! Cropsford, Vlastarus, and Bruma will be available for capture, offering you a new place to battle over. *Each town contains three flags to control, with varying degrees of guards at each flag. *One flag has no guards at all, one has a few nearby with merchants, and another is fully guarded much like the Imperial City District flags. *Ownership of a town grants that Alliance another place to respawn from PVP deaths, as well as access to town merchants that sell purple-quality gear set pieces for Alliance Points. Champion Point Cap *The Champion Point cap has been raised by a total of 30 points (10 in each red/blue/green constellation) to 531 Champion Points. The Champion Point experience curve has been automatically adjusted with this new cap so that earlier Champion Points require less experience and can be earned faster. Updates to Racial Passive Abilities *To support the new Race Change feature, racial passive abilities for each race have been adjusted and rebalanced. *Each race now has a flavorful and thematic non-combat bonus added to the first free passive ability of their skill line. *Weaker passive abilities have been also improved to help with the overall combat viability and balance of each race. Please see the Base Game Patch Combat & Gameplay notes for full details. Undaunted Chests Improvements *We've improved the rewards from the Undaunted chests! *The items you obtain from these chests will now always scale up to your current level and Champion rank. *We've also increased the availability of Monster Set shoulder items in these chests. *You will always find a Monster Set shoulder piece in the Gold chest, often in the Silver chest, and occasionally in the Bronze chest. Leather Material from Clothier Surveys *Clothier Survey sites of all tiers now include a small number of a new Furrier Trap harvest node, which can only be found at these locations. These Furrier Traps may be harvested for raw leather material at the same tier as the clothier plant nodes. New Achievements: *Update 11 introduces over 30 new achievements for the Shadows of the Hist dungeons—Cradle of Shadows and Ruins of Mazzatun—and the scaled Trials. Ability Tooltip Tags: *Several abilities will now display the primary role (tank, healer, damage) for which they are best suited. World Building *A few new buildings were added to several zones, and the zone maps have been updated accordingly. These buildings are not accessible at this time. *In some of these locations, wildlife, and/or bystanders were removed or adjusted to make way for the new construction. In addition, some residents have been moved from their homes, and those buildings are no longer accessible. *These changes are in preparation for the upcoming release of Player Housing. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Fixtures *Fixed the Castle Anvil door so you will now see it from a distance as you approach. Combat & Gameplay Dark Brotherhood *Shadowy Supplier: The tooltip for this ability now lists where you can find the NPC that provides the beneficial items. Monster Abilities Bodyguards *‘Til Death can no longer target another Bodyguard, swarmers or other low-difficulty monsters, or summoned monsters. Minotaur: *Elemental Weapon no longer cancels its cast if the target moves behind the Minotaur while a cast is in progress. Minotaur Shaman: *'Pillars of Nirn' can no longer be interrupted. It also now requires line of sight to the target before it will begin channeling. *River Troll **It is now more difficult to cancel Lope's cast by running away from a River Troll. Crafting & Economy General *Updated the chapters of the Minotaur style to have their correct text. They now contain the writings of Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. *Note: These are not yet localized in the German and French game clients. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where going to a different zone as the Monk Disguise was expiring could cause your game to crash. *The Monk Disguise will now be appropriately removed if the timer expires after you die. *Fixed an issue where un-equipping the Monk Disguise could cause a UI error while in Gamepad Mode. Achievements *Added achievements for learning all chapters of the Order of the Hour, Minotaur, and Dark Brotherhood styles. Quests & Zones General *Additional resource nodes have been added to the Jerall Mountains Logging Track and Blackwood Borderlands in the Gold Coast. *Completing the Kvatch Arena event and being on its credit list will now reward the appropriate amount of experience. *Sergus, a worker doing manual labor, is no longer classified as a Commoner and is instead listed as a Laborer. Quests *A Ghost from the Past: Green-Venom-Tongue will now hold his lantern and not lose it randomly throughout your journey. *Filling the Void: If you are killed while under the effects of Mass Paralysis, the Death Recap Window now correctly suggests a possible solution. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Alliance War General *Imperial City deaths will now have a cycling timer associated with respawning. This timer only functions in the Districts, and ranges anywhere between 1 and 10 seconds after choosing to release or respawn at a District. Combat & Gameplay Monster Abilities Nullifier *Negate Magic no longer prevents crowd-control against targets inside the bubble. Xivkyn Elite *Drain Essence is now easier to see. Dungeons & Group Content Imperial City Prison: *The Overfiend will no longer slide on the ground when initially engaged. The Flesh Pool effect will no longer erroneously appear on player characters. Quests & Zones Arena District *'Daedric Bombardment', cast by Dredaza the Ringmaster, now always draws when it fires. *Monsters in the Arena District will now reset if you attempt to pull them outside the Arena area. *Visual effects on captives in the Imperial City Arena will now correctly end when the boss is killed before they are set free. Quests *The Imperial Standard: Fixed an issue that would cause some players who succeed in defending the outer doors from not getting credit for the events. *The Sublime Brazier: The Dremora attacking the barricade will no longer walk through the barricade once hit by a ballista. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay Monsters *Argonian Behemoth: Expanded the collision area for this monster to better reflect its shape and size. Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Maelstrom Arena *When you complete Veteran Maelstrom Arena, you will now always receive a Maelstrom Weapon. Quests & Zones General: *Many maps throughout Wrothgar have been updated for better accuracy. *Habasah in Orsinium will now be appropriately grumpy when you intrude in her home. Quests *The King's Gambit: You will once again be able to steal the key from Sergeant Vulmon. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation General *Fixed an issue with some Abah's Landing NPCs not wearing their hats. Figure *Thieves Guild Medium Helmets will now display correctly on Argonian and Khajiit faces. Combat & Gameplay Thieves Guild *Swiftly Forgotten: The tooltip for this passive now correctly displays the appropriate amount of bounty reduction for player characters at all levels. Monster Abilities Haj Mota *Fixed an issue that was resulting in this monster getting stuck underground. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial: *S'kinrai and Vashai will once again properly explain the nature of their existence when they are first approached. Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj Trial: *Updated the rewards for defeating Rakkhat in the Maw of Lorkhaj's Veteran (non-Hard) mode. Now, Rakkhat in Veteran mode will always drop a single gold-quality piece of jewelry. *It will usually be from the Moondancer, Twilight Remedy, Roar of Alkosh, or Lunar Bastion sets. *Occasionally, it will be from the Worm's Raiment, Hircine's Veneer, or Ebon Armory sets. *Rakkhat's Annihilation Sphere now correctly removes the negative effects associated with Breath of Lorkhaj on normal and hard mode. Exploration & Itemization Achievements *Added an achievement for learning all chapters of the dro-m'Athra style. Quests & Zones General *You will now be consistently prompted for the boat to Abah's Landing. Quests *The Covetous Countess: Fixed an issue where you would be directed to Rawl'kha instead of Baandari Trading Post on one branch of this quest. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General *Honorguard NPCs no longer break stealth via their damage over time abilities. *Updated the Achievement Point value for the Grand Dragonknight Slayer Achievement so that it matches the point values of the equivalent Achievements for the other classes. *The Battle Spirit buff no longer increases the range of Dragon Leap and its morphs. Art & Animation General *Beards will no longer display on helmets. *Fixed minor skinning, clipping, and texture issues on various armors, hats, hairs, costumes, and adornments. *Costumes and masks that remove the eye patch no longer give you a white eye. *Fixed an issue that would cause certain mask textures to appear black on medium, low, or minimum graphics settings. Animation *All mount animations now play randomly, reducing the chance of choreographed movements when multiple riders mount simultaneously. Figure *The Trinimac female light chestpiece will now mesh better with gloves from other item sets. *Adjusted the Trinimac female belt buckle and shoulders so they no longer appear to be floating over the character model. *Adjusted the specular highlighting on some wolf models to make their fur look more realistic. *Fixed some texture seam issues on wolf mounts. *Fixed an issue where the interior of the Treasure Hunter costume hood had a black texture. Fixture & Terrain *Fixed a variety of camera collision issues that were resulting in the camera passing through objects. *Fixed various collision issues that allowed player characters to become stuck and/or enter objects they should not be able to. *Fixed a number of issues with textures that were getting stretched out. *Fixed many instances of visual anomalies on in-game fixtures and objects. *Fixed an issue that was resulting in player characters being dismounted while moving underneath certain fixtures such as bridges and archways. *Fixed several collision issues with various fixtures so that you will no longer float above them. Visual Effects *Mudcrab pets now leave behind clawprints as they waddle. Audio General *Fixed an issue where the weapon charge depletion sound was playing upon exiting a conversation. Fixed the audio for Flurry, and for some animations that were previously missing them. Combat & Gameplay General *The Minor Uncertainty debuff can now reduce your Critical Strike Chance below the base 10%. Due to this change, lower-level player characters will have a slightly higher Critical Strike Chance than the base 10%. This will taper off to 10% as you level. *Fixed an issue where numerous Stamina abilities could not be cast while you were silenced, or would only apply some of their effects while you were silenced. *Fixed an issue where charge abilities (Shield Charge, Critical Charge, etc.) were causing the in-game camera to clip through terrain when charging on certain slopes and hills. *Fixed an issue where numerous abilities did not automatically unsheathe your weapons when cast, forcing you to press the button twice to fire the ability when casting them from an unsheathed state. *Fixed numerous ability tooltips for grammar, spelling, and formatting. Any significant tooltip revisions will be called out specifically below. *Fixed numerous issues with abilities displacing incorrect or placeholder icons in the Active Effects window or with buff trackers that are a part of various player-made addons. *Fixed an issue that was preventing you from joining an existing group through the Grouping Tool. *Fixed an issue that was causing a delay in ability effects and animations when using poisons. *Fixed an issue where poison procs were preventing some ability's secondary effects from activating. The visual effects from the Block ability no longer display when you are in first-person mode. *Fixed an issue where the visual effects of certain Area of Effect attacks (ex: Negate Magic, Volley) would be placed on the caster instead of the area where they were cast. *The Minor Slayer and Minor Aegis buff categories now apply their bonuses to all monsters in Trials and Dungeons, instead of only on Boss monsters. *Updated the racial descriptions on the Character Creation screen to reflect the recent changes to racial passives. *Fixed an issue where percentage bonuses to the same type of stat (Magicka Recovery, Max Magicka, etc.) would stack multiplicatively rather than additively. This will result in some stats changing slightly (generally going down). *Fixed an issue where the Champion Rank 160 system mail was being sent to your account numerous times. Dragonknight *Earthen Heart **Igneous Weapons (Molten Weapons morph): Fixed an issue where this morph was not applying the Major Brutality buff to the correct targets. Nightblade *Shadow **Dark Shades (Summon Shade morph): Fixed an issue where Rank III of this morph was not working with various passive abilities in the Shadow skill line. *Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where the invisibility from this ability and its morphs was being broken by certain abilities including Uppercut, Critical Charge, Volatile Armor, Scourge Harvester, and Vicecanon of Venom. **Note: Other cases of Shadow Cloak's invisibility being broken are still being investigated. *Siphoning **Siphoning Attacks (Siphoning Strikes morph): Fixed an issue where the cost of Rank IV of this ability was slightly cheaper than intended, and was not greying out on your action bar when you lacked the resources to cast it. Sorcerer *Daedric Summoning **Bound Armor: This ability and its morphs now display new, permanent visual effects when they are toggled on. The new visuals are significantly less obtrusive than before, and no longer hide all the other gear your character is wearing. **Summon Unstable Familiar: The pet summoned from this ability and its morphs will no longer follow you quite as close when you are out of combat. This will help prevent it from interfering with non-combat activities such as looting and pickpocketing. These pets now position themselves at your left side. **Summon Winged Twilight: The pet summoned from this ability and its morphs will no longer follow you quite as close when you are out of combat. This will help prevent it from interfering with non-combat activities such as looting and pickpocketing. These pets now position themselves at your right side. *Storm Calling **Ball of Lightning (Bolt Escape morph): Fixed an issue where Rank I of this morph was not displaying its visual effect. Templar *Aedric Spear: **Burning Light: Updated this passive ability's tooltip to be clearer, and to indicate the proc's internal cooldown. *Dawn's Wrath: **Power of the Light (Backlash Morph): Updated this morph's visual effects and icon. *Restoring Light **Sacred Ground: Fixed an issue where this passive ability's snare was proccing the set bonus from the Reactive Armor set. Weapon One Hand and Shield *Defensive Posture: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were not properly displaying their visual effects when recast multiple times. *Fortress: Fixed an issue where this passive ability was erroneously reducing the cost of all weapon abilities, instead of only One Hand and Shield abilities. Bow *Bombard (Arrow Spray morph): This morph no longer applies its immobilize effect to targets that are already snared. *Volley: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were erroneously triggering the Nightblade Shadow Barrier passive ability. Armor *Medium Armor **Elude (Evasion Morph): Fixed an issue where the visual effects from this morph were not correctly displaying when its duration was extended with each piece of equipped Medium Armor. *Heavy Armor **Rapid Mending: Fixed an issue where this passive ability's Heavy Attack resource restore bonus was applying even when you did not have 5 pieces of Heavy Armor equipped. Guild Fighters Guild *Ring of Preservation (Circle of Protection morph): Fixed an issue where this morph was increasing the cost of Roll Dodge rather than decreasing it. *Silver Bolts: Fixed an issue where Rank III of this ability was causing targets to display a knockdown animation and visually slide across the ground. Undaunted *Trapping Webs: Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs where both the Synergy activation and the spiders summoned by the Synergy could not Critically Strike. Alliance War Assault: *Vigor: This ability and its morphs will now remove you from sneak or invisibility when cast. Support: *Battle Resurrection: Fixed an issue where this passive was functioning inside the Imperial City Prison and White-Gold Tower dungeons. *Guard: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs could be cast on friendly NPCs and Assistants. Racial Argonian Skills: *Amphibious: This passive ability has been renamed to "Resourceful." Also, it no longer increases your swimming speed by 50%. It now increases your Max Magicka by 1/2/3%, and continues to restore 4/8/12% of your Max Health, Magicka, and Stamina whenever you drink a potion. *Quick to Mend: This passive now grants a 1/3/5% bonus to both healing done and healing received, instead of a 3/6/9% bonus to only healing done. *Restoration Expertise: This passive ability has been renamed to "Amphibian." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your swimming speed by 50%. Breton Skills: *Light Armor Affinity: This passive ability has been renamed to "Opportunist." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your Alliance Points gained by 1%. Dark Elf Skills: *Ambidexterity: This passive ability has been renamed to "Ashlander." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now reduces your damage taken from lava by 50%. Flame Talent: This passive ability has been renamed to "Destructive Ancestry." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your Frost and Shock Damage by 0/1/2%. High Elf Skills: *Destruction Talent: This passive ability has been renamed to "Highborn." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your experience gained by 1%. Imperial Skills: *Shield Affinity: This passive ability has been renamed to "Diplomat." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your gold gained by 1%. Khajiit Skills: *Medium Armor Expertise: This passive ability has been renamed to "Cutpurse." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your chance to successfully pickpocket by 5%. *Robust Constitution: This passive ability has been renamed to "Nimble." Nord Skills: *Two-Handed Weapon Expertise: This passive ability has been renamed to "Reveler." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases the duration of any consumed drink by 15 minutes. *Robust: This passive ability has been renamed to "Stalwart." It now increases your Health Recovery by 6/13/20%, down from 10/20/30% and your Max Stamina by 2/4/6%. Orc Skills: *Heavy Armor Expertise: This passive ability has been renamed to "Craftsman." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases your inspiration gains by 10%. *Robust: This passive ability has been renamed to "Unflinching." It now increases your Health Recovery by 6/13/20%, down from 10/20/30% and your healing received by 1/3/5%. Redguard Skills: *Adrenaline Rush: Increased the cooldown of this passive's proc to 5 seconds at all ranks, from 3 seconds on Ranks II and III. *Shield Affinity: This passive ability has been renamed to "Wayfarer." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now increases the duration of any consumed food by 15 minutes. Wood Elf Skills: *Archery Expertise: This passive ability has been renamed to "Acrobat." Also, in addition to the current benefit it now reduces your fall damage by 10%. *Resist Affliction: Increased the Max Stamina bonus provided by this passive to 2/4/6% from 1/2/3%. Champion System The Ritual *Last Stand: Fixed an issue where this passive ability would stop functioning after it was triggered. Monsters *Abilities that cause a monster to enter stealth now cause the monster to immediately disappear. Monster stealth abilities will still interface with player-detection abilities. *Kagouti under level 26 can now use the ability Toss. *Kwama Workers now move around more in combat. *Monster block has been made more similar to player character block, and now makes monsters immune to crowd control for its duration. *Monsters that move around frequently in combat no longer pick the same moment to begin moving. Monster Abilities *Humanoids monsters will now display an interruptible telegraph when they're drinking a potion. Alit: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Lacerates bleed effect no longer deals increased damage while the Alit is behind you, and the bleed effect no longer ticks with the initial damage from the attack. Clannfear: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Charge''' is now canceled if the target moves behind, or more than 9 meters away from the Clannfear before it begins to charge. *'Claw' is now called "Headbutt" to better reflect its appearance, and can now be cast while moving. *'Tail Spike' no longer fails to cast if its initial target moves out of range. Dwarven Centurion: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *Blocking Hammer has been made more intuitive. *'Steam Breath' now deals fire damage, and correctly interfaces with the tutorial system. *'Sweeping Spin' now correctly interfaces with the tutorial system. Dwarven Sentry: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Static Shield' now properly displays a telegraph before it explodes. Dwarven Sphere: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Dart' now finishes casting if the player character closest to its minimum range moves. *'Quake' now threatens player characters up to 4 meters away (up from 3 meters). *'Ricochet Wave' now displays a 2.5-meter telegraph corresponding to its effective radius. It also now waits half a second before it becomes threatening. *Spheres that have charged a player character now try to remain as close as possible. *Spheres that have retreated no longer attempt to get close to player characters. *Spheres that retreat now prevent nearby spheres retreating for 7.5 seconds. *'Steamwall' now hits twice. Both hits can be block-staggered. Dwarven Spider: *'Animunculi' no longer charge overcharging spiders outside of the current combat, but can now charge overcharging spiders while silenced. *'Double Strikes second hit now correctly displays a block telegraph. *It is now possible to block-stagger the first hit from Double Strike. *It is now possible to mitigate damage from '''Static Field'. Also, Static Field can now be cast while silenced. Guar: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Dive' can now be cast from any direction, not just behind player characters. Harvester *'Blackest Winter' no longer draws telegraphs on you. Ice Wraith: *'Shard Burst' no longer damages player characters standing outside the telegraphed radius. Justice Guard: *'Flare' previously did not behave like other guard abilities, dealing damage commensurate with the guard's attributes. Flare now deals damage based on the target's health. Kagouti *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Charge' is now canceled if the target moves behind, or more than 9 meters away from the Kagouti before it begins to charge. *'Toss' no longer cancels its cast if its initial target leaves range. Kwama Scrib: *Attacks now wait for previous attacks to resolve before casting. *'Burrow' no longer activates if the Scrib is already behind its target. Also, Burrow no longer prevents the Scrib being targeted before and after it finishes burrowing. It is no longer possible to damage a Scrib while it is burrowing. *'Contagion' is now named "Bite" to avoid confusion with the snare from Spit. This ability can no longer be interrupted, and will animate properly. *'Spit' now has a 15 meter range. Kwama Warrior: *Adds killed by the Warrior put their summon ability on cooldown. *Adds summoned by the Warrior no longer burrow, and will now die in 3 hits or with one fully-charged heavy attack. *Attacks now wait for previous attacks to resolve before casting. *Each Kwama Warrior can no longer summon more than two adds at a time. Warriors will only summon adds when few allies are present. *'Excavation' can now be cast while silenced. Also, avoiding Excavation has been made more intuitive. Kwama Worker: *Attacks now wait for previous attacks to resolve before casting. *'Charge' is now canceled if the target moves behind, or more than 9 meters away from the Worker before it begins to charge. *Silence no longer prevents Charge from casting. Nix-Hound: *All attacks can now be cast while silenced. *'Blocking Strike' has been made more intuitive. *'Dampworm' now displays a visual effect while its snare is applied. Also, Dampworm no longer cancels cast if its initial target leaves range. Ogrim: *'Regeneration' is no longer limited to one cast per combat. Spider Daedra: *'Spit' can no longer be used more frequently than once every 2 seconds. It can also now be cast at the maximum player range, and also deals poison damage. Werewolf: *'Devour' is no longer limited to one cast per combat. *Devour no longer targets critters, player characters, or pre-placed corpses. *Devour now prioritizes the nearest corpse within 15 meters. Crafting & Economy General *The top tier of durable Crafting Writs (Blacksmithing, Woodworking, and Clothier) now require only the top tier of material. *Being in a group while doing Crafting Writs will no longer sometimes share credit with your groupmates. Crafting Writs will now only ever advance based on your own actions. *Created a new, unique icon for Tempering Alloy. No longer will you mistake it for Citrine, or vice-versa. *Fixed an issue that, in extremely rare cases, resulted in harvesting yielding an additional Runestone. *Achievements referencing Trait research now properly refer to Decisive and Prosperous rather than Weighted and Exploration. Alchemy *Potions of Protection and Vulnerability now state their correct duration. *Fixed an issue wherein damage-dealing poisons would occasionally incorrectly deal damage multiple times per tick. *Fixed a rarely occurring issue that could cause some potions to display the incorrect duration for their Breach effect. *Potions that contain more than one of Ravage Magicka, Ravage Stamina, Sustained Restore Health, or Creeping Ravage Health will now see those effects all apply properly when the potion is used. *In the specific case of Sustained Restore Health and Creeping Ravage Health both being in the same potion, these two effects will cancel each other out. *Added new visual effects to poisons that apply Ward, Uncertainty, Hindrance, Cowardice, Maim, Savagery, Fracture, and Resolve. *Fixed an issue where poisons were displaying incorrect durations. *Updated the visual effects for poisons applying Uncertainty, Hindrance, Cowardice and Maim. Adjusted the camera at the Dye station so it's more zoomed out to help ensure that you can see your full outfit, including your hat or helmet on big heads. Collectibles *Updated the display names for Collectible Skins – they no longer have the word "Skin" in their names. Harvesting *Removed an extraneous tooltip that could be seen in the world near some survey sites. *Survey Report Runestones now produce a Potency Rune in lieu of one of their previous two Essence Runes. *Additionally, these Runestones have been renamed to avoid confusion related to calling them "dual" when they produce four (or more) runes. Crown Store & ESO Plus General *The hood from Naryu's Assassin's Armor Costume will now properly conform to Argonian and Khajiit faces. Dungeons & Group Content Dragonstar Arena *Added Powered versions of The Master's Greatsword, Sword, Inferno Staff, and Restoration Staff to the pool of possible Master Weapons available in the Dragonstar Arena. *The Archer's Mind, Destruction Mastery, Footman's Habit, and Healer's Habit sets now have shields in Infused, Divines, Well-Fitted, Reinforced, and Sturdy from Dragonstar Arena drops. Before, they were only available in Infused. *The Ice Comet ability used by monsters will no longer apply a stun and damage prior to impact. *Anka-Ra Shadowcasters will no longer attempt to target player characters out of range of the Celestial Blast. *Certain monsters that could infinitely respawn will no longer grant loot or experience. *You will now get a Master's Weapon from the final arena in Veteran Dragonstar Arena 100% of the time. Dungeons Blessed Crucible: *The correct exit will now be highlighted when attempting to turn in the Pledge for Blessed Crucible. Selene's Web: *The encounter with Foulhide will now have the correct number of Stranglers present. Tempest Island: *Fixed a graphical issue with one of the Waterfalls within Tempest Island Trials Hel Ra Citadel: *The Necromancer and Stygian item sets have been removed from the Champion 160 Hel Ra Citadel item set drop tables, and the Hide of the Werewolf has been added. The Necromancer and Stygian item sets will be reintroduced at Champion 160 at a later date. *Yokeda Rok'dun and/or Yokeda Kai will now enrage if either one claims victory over the player characters currently fighting them. Sanctum Ophidia: *Ozara will no longer cast 'Trapping Bolt' on more than four player characters. Veteran Aetherian Archive: Reduced the health of the Celestial Mage, but increased the health for Hard Mode. Veteran Hel Ra Citadel: *Yokeda Rok'dun and/or Yokeda Kai will now enrage if either one claims victory over the player characters currently fighting them. *Reduced the health of the Celestial Warrior, but increased the health for Hard Mode. Veteran Sanctum Ophidia: Increased health of the Celestial Serpent for Hard Mode. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Darkshade Caverns: *Player characters on the quest "What Was Lost" will be advanced to the step "Destroy the Engine Guardian" as long as they are inside the instance when any player enters the Engine Room. Veteran Elden Hollow: *Nova Tendrils now correctly displays a death animation when defeated. Exploration & Itemization General *The Roguish Stealth Draughts potion now appropriately applies invisibility as intended. *The book "Mysterious Akavir" previously—quite mysteriously—disappeared from bookshelves across the world. With the help of four young musicians and a talking horker, we solved the mystery, and restored the book to its rightful place in libraries across Tamriel. *Crusty Sweetrolls and Crusty Bread found on tables in the world will now scale to any level. *Nirnroot can now be found in Cyrodiil! *Fixed an issue where some Mementos would display the incorrect cooldown. Achievements *Updated and clarified the text for a number of Achievements. *With the addition of Normal and Veteran modes for Hel Ra Citadel, the "Hel Ra Citadel: The War Horn" Achievement has been adjusted to indicate that it is Veteran-mode specific. *Fixed an issue where the revamped item sets available in the Aetherian Archive and Hel Ra Citadel were lacking some shields. They will now drop shields in Infused, Divines, Well-Fitted, Reinforced, and Sturdy. *Fixed a number of cases where unowned Redguard and Orcish weapons and armor found sitting around in the world were more valuable than intended. Item Sets *Blessing of the Potentates: Fixed an issue where this item set's Ultimate cost reduction bonus was not multiplicative with other sources of Ultimate cost reduction. *Coat of the Red Mountain: Significantly increased this item set's Flame Damage proc, but it can now only occur once every 2 seconds. In addition, this item set's 3-piece bonus now grants Max Stamina instead of Spell Damage. *Darkstride: This item set now reduces the cost of sprint and crouch by 50%, up from 35%. *Dreugh King Slayer: Fixed an issue where the Major Expedition bonus granted by this item set was stacking with other sources of Major Expedition. *Footman's Fortune: Reduced the amount of block mitigation provided by this item set to 8%, down from 12%. *Healer's Habit: This item set's bonus has been changed to grant Minor Mending. *Hide of the Werewolf: Updated this item set's 2-, 3-, and 4-piece bonuses to provide Max Health, Max Stamina, and Weapon Damage, respectively, rather than providing Physical Resist, Max Health, and Max Stamina. *Ice Furnace: This item set's Flame Damage proc damage has been increased, and it now hits all targets within an 8 meter radius. *Imperial Physique: Fixed an issue where this item set's bonus was functioning inside the Imperial City Prison and White-Gold Tower dungeons. *Leeching Plate: Fixed an issue where the heal from this item set's proc was double-dipping in the Critical Strike Chance modifier. *Necropotence: This item set's Max Magicka bonus has been changed to a flat value instead of a percentage. *Robes of Destruction Mastery: This item set's Max Magicka bonus has been changed to a flat value instead of a percentage. *Savior's Hide: This item set now also increases your Weapon Damage while in Werewolf form in addition to reducing the Werewolf Transformation cost. *Scourge Harvest: This item set has undergone numerous balance and bug fixes. **Fixed an issue where the beam could proc on a target already further than 10 meters away, causing only a single tick of damage and effectively wasting the proc. **Fixed an issue where the beam was causing the target to play hit reactions for each tick of damage. **Fixed an issue where the Health restored by the beam could sometimes be derived from a different source of damage other than the beam damage. **Reduced the range required to break the beam to 8 meters from 10 meters. **Increased the cooldown on the beam proc to 6 seconds from 4 seconds. **Made several improvements to the tooltip so the proc mechanic is clearer. *Silks of the Sun: This item set now increases your Flame Damage by a flat amount instead of a percentage. *Storm Knight's Plate: Increased the proc chance on this item set to 10%, up from 5%, and significantly increased the proc's Shock Damage. Also, updated this item set's 3- and 4-piece bonuses to provide Spell Resistance and Max Health, respectively, rather than providing Spell Damage for both. *Syrabane's Grip: Clarified the tooltip for this item set's proc to say that it only functions when blocking an ability that deals Flame, Frost, Shock, or Magic Damage. The proc can now only occur once every second. *Varen's Wall: Fixed an issue where this item set's bonus damage to your next area-of-effect attack was only applying to one target hit, instead of all targets hit. Also, this item set's bonus damage proc now only applies to direct damage Area of Effect attacks. *Vicecanon of Venom: Fixed an issue where this item set could proc from its own damage. *Widowmaker: Fixed an issue where this item set's 4-piece bonus was granting more Maximum Stamina than intended. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where having a large number of items in your inventory, Craft Bag, and bank could cause your game to crash. Quests & Zones General *Fixed an issue that was causing many lootable objects to appear invisible or full when they were actually empty. *These items have been set to their proper ransacked, owned, or unowned state. *Bards may no longer be killed. Auridon *One of the Undaunted: Fixed an issue where this Vulkhel Guard quest did not display a quest pin location on the map. *Plague of Phaer: Fixed an issue with this quest where the guards could shove you into a post, resulting in your character becoming stuck. Coldharbour *Library of Dusk: You can now leave the floating island via portal or by jumping off the edge. *Tower of Lies: The barrier in Tower of Lies now properly affects mounted targets. Eastmarch *A Dying Wish: Fixed a rare issue that would make Lothgar non-interactable at the end of the quest. This change will reset the quest back to the beginning if currently in-progress on your character. *Songs of Sovngarde: The Judgment of Saint Veloth now matches its appearance during the Eidolon's Hollow storyline. Also, if you abandon this quest during the Great Moot, all involved parties will now properly depart. Grahtwood *Unsafe Haven: The quest item to allow you to eavesdrop on NPCs will no longer function oddly (such as allowing you to eavesdrop on the recently deceased). Greenshade *Striking at the Heart: Indaenir will no longer pop between animations during Hectahame's finale. *The Spinner's Tale: It is no longer possible to pick up this quest while on, or after completing, "The Witch of Silatar" quest. This change will automatically abandon the quest if it is currently in your quest log. Khenarthi's Roost *Moon-Sugar Medicament: Zulana will no longer bury herself inside solid stone when attempting to approach you. Main Quest *God of Schemes: Molag Bal will once again pick you up in his hand without incident. *Soul Shriven in Coldharbour: If you ignore the Prophet upon returning to Tamriel and running around without turning in this quest, your quest pins will no longer try to direct you to Auridon, Glenumbra, or Stonefalls. Reaper's March *Dune: The NPCs in front of Two Moons Path will no longer disappear and reappear as you approach and back away from the temple stairs. *Fires of Dune: You will no longer see a Dark Anchor suddenly pop into view while running close to the walls in Dune. Rivenspire *Guar Gone: Grubdosh now keeps his compass and overhead pin when you approach him. Shadowfen *Fangs of Sithis: Barvyn will now properly respawn if you die to him, and later run back through the space to reach him. *The Skin-Stealer's Lair: Fixed an issue that caused Ukatsei to despawn as you approached him. The Trial of the Ghost Snake: Clarified that the rodents you need to search for are of an unusual size. UI General *Updated and clarified a number of help and tutorial entries. *Fixed an issue if you were killed by a single attack, the killing blow icon would not be displayed in the Death Recap UI. *Fixed an issue where the stealth reticle would not correctly update after going through certain doors. *Shortened the German translation for the "Destroy" item text so it no longer extends outside its window. *Fixed an issue with the Shrine to Stendarr asking for large, negative amounts to reset skills. *Fixed an issue where the prices for items being sold by Eyes-the-Path in Northern Morrowind Gate would sometimes overlap with the armor value. *Fixed an issue where hyperlinks on the legal documents could not be clicked. *The loot notification that appears in the bottom-right corner of your screen now correctly displays items obtained from quests or from another item in your inventory. *Loading screen tips that referred to the old Group Finder have been updated to reflect the new features and functionality. *Fixed an issue where lockboxes, Thieves Troves, and chests displayed an item name instead of the correct container name. *Fixed an issue that could cause a UI error when entering the game while mounted. *Collectibles locked by race or alliance restrictions can no longer be quick slotted. *Changed the sort order of collectibles to prioritize collectibles that your current character can use over ones they cannot. This will be most evident in Appearance sub-categories. *Added a filter to Collections to only show collectibles that you can use on your current character. *Fixed an issue where gaining Experience from multiple sources in a short amount of time would display the Experience amount in a non-abbreviated format. *Removed the character icon next to character names. *Fixed an issue where browsing from the Notification menu to the Collectible menu would display the tabs of the last screen that had been shown. *Fixed an issue where certain character names could cause issues with the UI while using addons. *Fixed an issue where your game could crash due to tooltips attempting to appear for non-existent Collectibles. Addons *In the UI error dialog, anonymous functions for script handlers are now named using the control name and the handler name instead of a hash number. Alliance War *The Cyrodiil map tutorial now shows all icons in its text. *Fixed an issue where the Campaign browser would not properly update when navigating from the Campaign Overview tab. *Fixed an issue where PvE revive options would appear after selecting a revive option from a PvP death. *Fixed an issue where you could not revive as a Keep was being captured. Character Creation *Fixed an issue where player character names were not colored white when prompted to skip the tutorial at the Character Creation screen. Crafting *Fixed an issue here the armor or weapon icon found in the Type Selector crafting UI would occasionally not display the correct version based on what materials had been selected. Crown Store *Fixed an issue with extra characters appearing in the descriptions of Crown Store products when showing the featured products pop-up. *Mounts for sale from the stable will now show their nickname in the tooltip UI. Gamepad Mode *Fixed an issue that could cause a UI error when viewing the Claim Keep screen. *Fixed an issue that could prevent navigation within the Crown Store. *Fixed an issue that caused a UI error when looting containers during the Main Quest. *Fixed an issue where the Provisioner UI would occasionally not update your inventory quantities after crafting a food or drink. *Looting over 10 million of a currency or item will now properly display in the loot stream. *Fixed an issue where some text on the ESO Plus page could get truncated. Japanese Game Client *Fixed an issue where the day character (日) associated with the guild creation date was being displayed as a blank square on the guild screen. NEW ADDITIONS SINCE PTS v2.5.4 FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Maelstrom Arena When you complete Veteran Maelstrom Arena, you will now always receive a Maelstrom Weapon. Quests & Zones Quests *The King's Gambit: You will once again be able to steal the key from Sergeant Vulmon. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj Trial Rakkhat's Annihilation Sphere now correctly removes the negative effects associated with Breath of Lorkhaj on normal and hard mode. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General The Battle Spirit buff no longer increases the range of Dragon Leap and its morphs. Art & Animation Animation All mount animations now play randomly, reducing the chance of choreographed movements when multiple riders mount simultaneously. Combat & Gameplay General Fixed an issue where percentage bonuses to the same type of stat (Magicka Recovery, Max Magicka, etc.) would stack multiplicatively rather than additively. This will result in some stats changing slightly (generally going down). Fixed an issue where the Champion Rank 160 system mail was being sent to your account numerous times. Dragonknight Earthen Heart Igneous Weapons (Molten Weapons morph): Fixed an issue where this morph was not applying the Major Brutality buff to the correct targets. Templar Restoring Light Sacred Ground: Fixed an issue where this passive ability's snare was proccing the set bonus from the Reactive Armor set. Alliance War Assault Vigor: This ability and its morphs will now remove you from sneak or invisibility when cast. Dungeons & Group Content Dragonstar Arena You will now get a Master's Weapon from the final arena in Veteran Dragonstar Arena 100% of the time. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets Scourge Harvest: This item set has undergone numerous balance and bug fixes. Fixed an issue where the beam could proc on a target already further than 10 meters away, causing only a single tick of damage and effectively wasting the proc. Fixed an issue where the beam was causing the target to play hit reactions for each tick of damage. Fixed an issue where the Health restored by the beam could sometimes be derived from a different source of damage other than the beam damage. Reduced the range required to break the beam to 8 meters from 10 meters. Increased the cooldown on the beam proc to 6 seconds from 4 seconds. Made several improvements to the tooltip so the proc mechanic is clearer. UI General Fixed an issue where certain character names could cause issues with the UI while using addons. Fixed an issue where your game could crash due to tooltips attempting to appear for non-existent Collectibles. Source: Patch Notes: 2.5.5 PC Mac Patch Notes v2.5.5